


Shuri & Peter

by Marvel_fan083



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, shuri is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fan083/pseuds/Marvel_fan083





	1. Chapter 1

This was Peters first time visiting Wakanda and it was going great he had already met shuri, princess of Wakanda, t’challa and the rest of the royal family. “Peter pass me the screwdriver” shuri calls from underneath the rocket they had been working on, “sure thing shuri” peter replies handing over the screw driver. Shuri finishes up on the rocket and slides out from underneath it. “alright white boy now for some fun” shuri said, “what do. You wanna do?”. “could you please teach me Wakandan, I need to learn it to talk secretly with you in front of Tony, please” peter whined. “Sure, white boy. Say ‘my name is peter’” shuri says carefully pronouncing the Wakandan language. “‘will you marry me’” peter tried to copy. Shuri barked out mad laughter and ran across the room to get something out of her drawers. “what did I say?” peter said his head whizzing around to see where she was going. Shuri came back holding to rings “trust me white boy” shuri said still laughing. “sure” “hold out your hand” peter held out his left hand and shuri slipped something onto his finger, “of course I’ll marry you my dear white boy” shuri said laugh throwing her arms around peter embracing him in a hug, “what! No, I didn’t say that” peter said stepping out of Shuri’s hug. “ofcourse you did my white boy, in Wakandan and you shall be my fiancé for ever because the rings can’t come off until I say so” shuri said in a sing song voice. “no, no, no. I didn’t mean it, please take it off I have school, everyone will notice” Peter said frantically. “everyone will notice what?” the tony stark said walking into their lab. “oh your white boy proposed to me so now we are fiancée.” “wow peter I didn’t know you liked her that much” tony said. “no I don’t, no offence shuri, I said it by accident in wakandan and then she put these rings on us that I can’t take off until she says so, please help, she is evil” peter said. “oh, are they the rings we worked on last summer?” king t’challa said standing beside tony, “obviously brother” shuri said with a smirk, “they shall stay on until we see him again.” “no please I have school next week I can’t wear this please shuri” peter whined “nope.”

Peter sulked as he walked out of the lab back to his room “at least it won’t stay on forever” tony said trying to cheer peter up. “yeah, I guess.”

“bye fiancé I will miss you” shuri said hugging peter before he boarded the quin jet back to New York, “bye shuri, are you sure you can’t take it off, please” peter said “never my dearest fiancé” shuri cackled. Peter walked into the plane and sat beside tony, when they took off peter had already started to get worried about the ring, “tony, what am I going to say? I can’t just say I’m engaged to THE princess of Wakanda can I, but I can’t hide it because its on my hand-“ “chill out peter it will be fine, no one will even notice it” tony said interrupting the rambling peter “yeah, ok, I guess it will be fine”

2 months after school started 

Peter trudged into school, with his ring on, and chucked his bag into his locker and pulled out his AP chemistry books and went to class. When he opened the door he scanned the room for Ned, he was sitting on the lab bench next to the window, peter walked over and plopped down next to him. “hey Ned” peter said tugging on the strings of his jumper that he wore to hide his ring. “hi peter, I got a new Lego kit to work, 2000 pieces”. When the teacher walked in the conversation in the room dropped to less than a whisper, peter and Ned tuned in to listen to the teacher. The teacher set questions out of the textbook to do and peter reached across his desk to grab his stuff, he didn’t realise that his jumper sleave came up his ring, as shiny as vibranium is, caught in the sun and hit flash in the face with a ray of light, “argh, shi-“ flash started to say but he saw peters ring, “peters married!” flash yelled out to the class and his class all turned to him as he tugged his sleeve back down covering his hand “what, no- no I’m not” peter said his face as red as a tomato. “yeah he is show the class your ring peter” flash insisted. “I don’t have a ring, flash” peter stuttered. “Mr Parker would you pull up your sleeve please” his teacher said. “please ma’am, I would rather not” “I would have to insist Mr Parker, or it will be a suspension for you” “fine” peter mumbled rolling up his sleeve shoving the ring. 

The class all gasped and start whispering about possible theory’s of why peter was married. “ha peters probably married to some rich old dude because no one would take him after his aunt died, huh peter, that everyone in the family right, you’re probably some curse” flash yelled, “that quite enough Mr Thompson” his teacher said “yeah that’s it”, flash continued, “no one would want you after you killed all your family.” That’s when peter saw red, no one insulted his family. Peter stood up with his bag and walked over to flash and pulled him up by his shirt, “ no one insults my family” peter growled, he let go of flash’s shirt and punched him straight in the face and he could hear the crack of flash’s nose and walked out of class swinging the door open on the way out. He could hear the teacher yelling at him while he ran out of the hallway, “come back here Mr Parker.” 

He ran out of the school into an ally way and changed into his spider man costume and swung back to the tower, he stopped and saved some cats from trees and a few robbery’s along the way, when he got to the tower he slipped into his room through his window because he didn’t want to see Tony right now. After a few hours and cooling down he walked into the kitchen to be met with the avengers and tony. “so peter, why are you home from school early?” tony questioned while peter was pulling out milk from the fridge. “I don’t want to talk about it” peter said, “come on pete, what happened?” “I said I don’t want to talk about it” peter said slamming his fist onto the bench breaking it in half leaving a massive dent and a crack all through it, “I’m sorry tony I didn’t mean that” “its ok” tony said embracing peter in a hug while he broke down in tears. “this kid at school, flash, he saw my ring and he was saying that I saw married to some old dude because no one would want me after I killed all my family, so I punched him in the face and then I left” peter said softly hic-upping afterwards. “I’m going to kill this son of a bitch” tony whispered in peters ear. 

The avengers looked in shock at the scene, they didn’t know peter and this 12-year-old just broke a vibranium in-forced bench straight through the middle without meaning to. “um, tony, who’s this?” Natasha said breaking up the silence, “oh yeah, I forgot to tell you kid that the avengers are here” “WHAT!!” peter said looking at all of them, “omg, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t of burst in like this I’ll just leave now, bye, it was nice to meet you.” “wait peter you can stay” tony said, “guys this is peter parker also known as spiderman” tony said “TONY, you can’t just go around telling people my secret identity” peter exclaimed. “don’t worry peter we would’ve found out any way” nat said holding out her hand, “ok” peter said shaking it. “I’m going to go to bed now, bye.” 

The next day 

Peter walked into school with his hood over his head and trudged into school head down, luckily flash was staying away from peter and the school was staying out of his way because he just punched flash straight in the face.

Peter met up with Ned and they walked to class together with MJ, when they sat down the teacher greeted them all and started writing up the lesson on the board when a private jet landed on the school basketball court. The whole class turned to the window and some were even taking a video of the jet, “class, pay attention or you will all stay in for the rest of lunch, understand?” the teacher snapped, “yes miss Catherine” the class chimed and sat back down in their seats. 

The class was busy writing down the questions from the board they didn’t see anyone come out of the jet and didn’t wonder why the princess of Wakanda and their king were doing at their school.


	2. chapter 2

Shuri’s POV 

“brother what is this horrendous place?” “it’s peter’s school, this is where he is right now, you said you wanted to see him” t’challa said. “yep, I can’t wait to see my fiancé again” shuri said smirking, “I can’t wait to embarrass him.”

When shuri lands she marches up to the front office of the school. “where is peter parker?” she questions “oh um” the receptionist says looking through her computer, “peter is in his history class in B5” “thank you” shuri says. Shuri marches down the corridor after hacking into the school data base and seeing where the hell B5 was, she opens the door and sees peter “fiancé?” shuri says. 

The class not knowing she was there all turned to look at her apart from peter, wow, she was going to have to do better than this 

Peter’s POV   
“fiancé?” peter hears someone say, it’s probably just flash being an idiot, “white boy my dear fiancé?” he hears again, shuri. He turns to see shuri standing in his class, “shuri!” he yells, he jumps up from his chair and runs up to her and lifts her up in a hug, “I haven’t seen you in ages” peter says putting her back down. “me too my dearest fiancé” shuri giggles. 

Peter realises that his whole class is starring at him and immediately stiffens up, “would you care to explain why you interrupted my class?” Miss Catherine threatens. “I think I can explain” t’challa says stepping into the class, “hello peter” he nods at peter before continuing, “I am king t’challa of Wakanda and this is my sister Princess Shuri of Wakanda and we came to visit peter, her fiancé” he explains. “oh” was all Miss Catherine could manage. 

The whole class was staring in shock when flash decided to say something, “there’s no way punny parker could be engaged to shuri, he’s just a loser orphan with no family” he yells out. “what did you say about my fiancé” shuri says threating flash. “no- nothing princess” he stutters, “that’s what I thought” shuri says walking back to peter and wrapping him up in a hug. “shuri can you take it off now please” peter whispered into Shuri’s hair, “no my dear white boy” 

“wait so peters married to shuri, so that makes him royalty” Cindy questions. “no, it doesn’t because we aren’t married, we are just engaged” peter reasons. “but he will be once he marries me” “which I won’t” peter chimes. 

“alright, um, if you want to stay you can sit down but I really need to teach my class” Miss Catherine says “sure” shuri replies. Shuri and peter sit back down in class with Ned and t’challa goes and waits at the jet. “hi, I’m shuri, you must be Ned” shuri says holding out her hand to Ned, “yep that’s me” shaking shuri’s hand. The class watches shuri in amazement while she is sitting next to peter talking through the whole lesson with peter, they were sitting so close together that you could fit a credit card between them,  
“Mr Parker would you care to explain what I was just talking about?” Miss Catherine said causing peter and shuri to pay attention,   
“you were talking about the civil war ma’am” peter supplies,   
‘how did he hear that while he was talking’ flash wonders  
“what are your opinions on the war”   
“I think that it was uncalled for and irrational on one side and fighting in it was stupid” peter said monotoned shuri burst out in laughter and nodded  
“I agree with peter; people’s awesome skills were put to waist like making suits for my brother” shuri says causing peter and Ned to laugh.   
“what are you talking about?” the teacher questions   
“a civil war” peter said smiling  
“a, civil war, there was more than one?” the teacher said sarcastically   
“of course, the avengers one which peter, and I took part in building the suits and upgrading the weapons” shuri said earnestly   
“ok, very well” the teacher said   
“what no way, punny parker can’t get away with all his lies, he’s lying about being engaged to the princess of Wakanda, about his intern ship with tony stark and now his saying that he helped build suits for the civil war, this is ridiculous” flash said   
“no flash you know what’s ridiculous, its you I’ve had enough of you bullying me and saying that I lied about everything but just what, I haven’t and you just a stuck up asshole that can’t have people being better than you, but guess what, everyone’s better than you because you think you are so much better than everyone else and I’ve had enough of it so shut up” peter yelled   
“god job fiancé” shuri said   
“thanks”


End file.
